


Erase (CP:始娟x秀雅)更新至n+2章

by Bacteria_C



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacteria_C/pseuds/Bacteria_C
Summary: Deja Vu背景，龙始娟 x 巫女秀雅演职员表：秀雅 - 宿雅，始娟 - 席鸯，裕贤 - 蔚菡，祉攸 - 萩（闵芷），愈彬 - 于彬前情提要：寐之国的女王近来提拔了一名年轻的女祭司，和巫女宿雅共用藏书室和祭坛。但巫女有洁癖（自称轻微），每天都会强迫症一样整理和打扫，新来的祭司席鸯却不拘小节甚至有些邋遢。两人共事两周后的某天傍晚，外出收集植物图鉴归来的巫女又按照惯例去整理藏书室……因为打算写下去了，所以好好起了题目。但因为是直接从故事的早期切进去写的，所以从n开始，可能会把[1:n]补齐，不一定。毕竟有趣的都在后面，接着往下写比较有动力。
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 8





	1. n

“真的要被气死了……”身材娇小的巫女踮起脚尖把厚重的图鉴塞回书架，挽起水袖绑在小臂自言自语地抱怨着。

自从萩给她安排了这个来路不明的“同事”之后，她原本就不怎么清闲的打扫工作变得更为繁重了。这个祭司真是她这辈子见过最年轻也最不讲究的祭司，她在学院研修的时候，有些课程的导师本身也兼职地方祭司，哪一个不是七老八十头发花白。

所以萩到底是用人不疑还是脑子进水啊，这么随意到底怎么坐上的王座，不想要了让给她也行啊。宿雅一边在心里吐槽一边把地上的书整理好搬回书架。

“……席鸯！！！席鸯你给我哥屋……过来！”小个子巫女忍住破口大骂的冲动，抱着几本书喊着那个把藏书室造得乱七八糟的罪魁祸首。

她快疯了，这个书架也不知道是谁设计的，就差那么一两公分，她就能把书塞回书架最顶层，宿雅已经和萩抱怨了很多次这个书架的设计对自己多么不友好，萩不动声色地给她买了把凳子，看在工资不错的份上她宿雅都忍下来了，但是今天那把凳子好死不死怎么都找不到……

一定是那个天煞的祭司想看她出洋相……宿雅觉得自从和新同事共事之后，自己引以为傲的职业素养——“警觉”，已经变质成了被害妄想。

她连喊了三声，藏书室都能听到回声，依然没有得到任何回应。宿雅蹙起浓密的黛眉，闷闷不乐地把书先码好放在书架中层，准备打扫完藏书室立刻修书一封递到女王那里。王国第一巫女岂有独自吃鳖的道理，说什么都要把办公场所和那个破坏神分开。

娇小女子闷闷不乐地擦着没什么灰尘的地板，还好这个祭司只是喜欢蹲在地上看书，没有一边看书一边吃东西的习惯，打扫起来也没有那么艰难……

忽然，宿雅在藏书室的角落发现了席鸯的制服。

“不是吧！”天啊这到底是哪里来的变态，居然在藏书室脱衣服？！宿雅吓得拖把都抓不稳了，恨不得直接跑去王宫跟萩当面辞职。就说不要瞎收来路不明的人行吗，上次那个小姑娘蔚菡已经让她很忧心了，自己之前偷偷占卜过，她从蔚菡的星相中根本看不出任何头绪。但看不清也许是自己能力太差，总不能因为自己能力不足就去女王跟前说三道四吧……但是这次不一样！这次明显是萩看走眼了，简直是引狼入室。

宿雅转过身，靠着书架还能有点安全感，浓密的眉因为忧心忡忡弯成了八字，她非常担心下一秒从旁边蹦出来个光溜溜的女人。

宿雅心里七上八下了好一阵，屏息凝神确认整个藏书室大概只有自己，这才想到也许有另一种可能……那就是席鸯有急事…把藏书室当更衣室…换了衣服也没收拾就跑了。

但光是把藏书室当更衣室，脱了衣服也不带走甚至叠都不叠，哪一样她宿雅都无法忍受。

她今天倒要算算，是不是上辈子欠了席鸯什么才在这给她收拾脏衣服……

等，等一下，这人居然真的敢带吃的来藏书室？到底有没有基本的素养啊怎么从学院毕业的，假的祭司吧！

看着席鸯白色纱质制服下面若隐若现不知道是李子还是山竹的一团紫，宿雅的眉头都快拧到无解了。

娇小女子弯腰拎起了上衣，毫不客气地抖了抖席鸯的上衣，里面那个“水果”就这么掉在了地上，滚到了她的脚边……

“啊——有虫子！！！”其实寐之国有个不算秘密的秘密，那就是第一巫女的嗓门火力全开是可以震塌整个王宫的。

宿雅非常怕虫子，尤其是这种又大又会飞的，所以她去野外收集植物图鉴的时候腰上要绑一排除虫喷雾。这鲜艳的紫色代表毒性不小……不对，这种翅膀，还有角？宿雅用席鸯的上衣徒劳地挡在自己脸前只露出一双水盈盈的眼睛，小心翼翼地蹲下身去看那团不明飞行物。

看起来它在睡觉。娇小女子给自己壮了壮胆，把纱质上衣裹在手上拨了它一下，然后触电了一样缩回了手。

“啥？！”

宿雅简直不敢相信，原来这世界上居然还有这么小的龙。到底是它吃了席鸯还是……这就是……

就在她三观被颠覆、头脑一片混乱的时候，走廊里传来一阵很急促的脚步声。宿雅顾不得许多，也不管有毒没毒，裸着手一把抓起地上睡得七荤八素的龙状动物塞进了自己口袋里。

来人是正在巡逻侍卫长于彬。于彬经常陪同宿雅一起执行一些女王委派的任务，两人配合相当默契，只是巫女不得不承认，她一直觉得于彬在藏拙。眼前这个不爱说话，看起来总是睡不醒、对世间一切都漠不关心的俊美少女，值得称道的绝对不仅仅是精熟的武艺……宿雅怀疑此人的法力甚至在自己之上，但于彬年纪比自己要小，这些直觉实在无法解释。

“啊，是于彬啊。”宿雅一边假装什么都没有发生过，悠闲地抖了抖手里的上衣叠起来搭在手臂上，又去捡地上的裤子。

“出什么事了吗？你喊得好大声。”于彬话虽不多，一针见血。

“什么好大声啊真是过分……”宿雅小声嘀咕了一句，摊手解释，“刚才有个大虫子，你又不是不知道我多怕那玩意。”

“哦。需要我帮你拍死吗？”于彬看了看四周的书籍，基本都是关于龙的研究，每本都装帧精美价格不菲，她不觉得巫女会允许她用哪本书打虫子。

“不用了，已经飞走了。”宿雅擦了擦额角的汗，说不上为什么，她忽然不太希望于彬接着问下去。

“那就好……宿雅姐姐你口袋里是什么？鼓鼓的。”于彬有些好奇地歪着头，难得精神地睁开了惺忪睡眼盯着巫女口袋里的一坨紫。

“啊……哈哈，山竹。”宿雅尴尬却不失礼貌地笑了笑……

“新鲜的。”巫女拍了拍口袋，又补了一句。

【END/TBC】


	2. n+1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 席鸯在宿雅的房间里醒来，却发现自己已经变回了原形，为了面子她决定装傻……

席鸯终于醒了，施法过度的后遗症似乎还在，此刻的她头晕得厉害，原本就近视，现在更是睁开眼都无法聚焦。

昏倒之前的事她还勉强能记起一些，席鸯本来在藏书室看关于龙学的书籍，好不容易看到一章讲巨龙的……

等，等一下……自己好像并没有躺在藏书室的地板上！席鸯惊恐地瞪大了双眼，她是谁，她在哪？！

她赶紧往上爬了爬，眼前是一张巨大的被子，而自己正坐在一个巨型枕头上。看着自己尖利的（小）爪子，她彻底慌了。

“醒啦？”温柔的女声响起，那人径直走到床边坐下，在枕头上发呆的小龙顿时感觉一阵地动山摇。

席鸯眯着眼睛打量坐在身旁的人，但是鉴于自己当前体型太小视野有限……反正从这一身衣服和刚才那句“醒啦”来推测，坐在自己旁边的应该是同事宿雅。

宿雅会不会已经知道自己的身份了，还是以为她失踪了？她该怎么办，让人知道自己是条龙并不是什么丢人的事，可是……她低头看着自己的小爪子，揉了揉自己一点鳞片保护都没有的软肚子，终于决定硬着头皮装傻。

留得青山在不愁没柴烧，她席鸯今天就算不要脸也要混过这关，逃出去以后死不承认就是了。

“叽！”她瞪着一双无辜的大眼睛，虽然什么都看不清，但是只要抬头露出一副听不懂人话的模样应该就没问题了。

身旁的巫女哼笑了一声，笑声令她脊背发凉……

“你的衣服我洗好了，天气不错，明早应该就能晾干。”说着，宿雅把一个盛着药水的小酒杯放在了床头柜上，纤细的食指摸了摸小龙的屁股，“去把那个喝了，法力恢复了能早点变回人形。”

席鸯捂着屁股跳了起来，不满地又“叽”了一声，打算把装傻进行到底，趴在枕头上哼哼唧唧也不起来。

接着，令她怎么都没想到的事情就这么发生了，一阵可怕的失重感之后，她就这么被宿雅捏着翅膀拎到了床头柜上……天啊这简直是她龙生的奇耻大辱，她长这么大第一次被如此对待！都怪自己这莫名其妙的“病”，明明变成人形态是正常体型还偏高，为什么原形反而这么小啊！

“别装了。再装我就把你关在笼子里，明天进宫献给女王换酒钱去。”宿雅没好气地警告着她，一边说一边不知从哪里掏出了一个精致的小金属笼放在了酒杯旁边，吓得席鸯终于说了人话：“不要啊啊啊宿雅姐姐我错了——”

“嚯，了不得，你还真是席鸯啊。”宿雅语气里的惊讶不像是装的，席鸯意识到自己被摆了一道顿时气不打一处来，默默转过身暗骂自己太蠢。

结果小龙还来不及生几秒闷气，屁股就又被挠了，她赶紧拖着尾巴爬起来躲在酒杯背后探出个小脑袋不满地瞪着宿雅：“哇宿雅姐姐你干嘛啦！”

“先喝药，我有话要问你。”说着，宿雅把睡袍丢在床头，转过身去。

席鸯将信将疑地爬上小酒杯沿，伸出舌头舔了一口里面颜色可疑的液体。

“恶……好苦，我要死了……”仅仅一瞬间，她水汪汪的大眼睛已经溢出了龙泪。

“良药苦口。别废话啦赶紧喝完。”宿雅没有回头。

无计可施的席鸯只好屏住呼吸抱起杯子给自己灌药，刚把药水咽下去还没到一秒，宿雅背后传来“砰”的一声，一阵窸窸窣窣的穿衣声之后，席鸯尴尬地轻咳了一声。

“宿雅姐姐这药……还真是挺厉害的哈。”

宿雅回过身抬头看着席鸯，眼前的女子蓄着一头披肩紫发，星目剑眉，即便是一身不合身的睡袍也掩不住她器宇轩昂，实在很难把她和刚才那只圆滚滚的小龙崽子联系在一起。

“所以你这条龙到底是怎么混进王国当祭司的？有什么目的？”巫女双手环胸，浓密的眉毛微微一挑。

“嗨，我没有什么坏心眼的！”席鸯害怕宿雅误会自己，连忙摆手解释道，“我来王国只是想找到变回正常体型的方法而已！”

“也是，这么小的龙也真是够稀奇的。”宿雅戏谑地看着她。

“你还往伤口上撒盐！好过分！”席鸯忿忿地握紧了拳，不过鉴于宿雅能用一杯药水的剂量让她恢复维持人形的法力，而且一滴不多一滴不少，看来这个王国第一巫女说不定知道怎么治自己的“病”……

“宿雅姐姐，你知道怎么才能让我变成一条正常的龙吗？”席鸯紧张地捏着自己的手。

“我可以帮你想办法。”巫女没有正面回答她，并且张口就对她提了条件，“不过你必须要辅助我做实验才行。”

“哼……不要，你那些实验一个个都太耗法力了。”席鸯断然拒绝，眼前这个巫女是王国出了名的研究狂人，自己跟着她恐怕根本没机会做人。

“你不是法力型的龙吗？不然怎么可能瞒天过海混成大祭司的。”宿雅突然凑近，狐疑地看着席鸯。

席鸯的心猛地一跳，莫名有些紧张地别开眼：“是啦……”

“你不帮我，我就告诉女王你本体是一只这——么小的龙。”巫女边说还边伸出小手比划了一下大小，席鸯顿时气结。

“……切。”席鸯剑眉微蹙，越是威胁她越不想妥协。

“相反呢，如果你愿意帮我，我也会不遗余力地帮你。”宿雅歪着头望着眼前有些动摇的高挑女子。

“除了让你恢复正常的龙形态，也许我还能帮你找回记忆呢。”巫女沉吟了片刻，又加了一重筹码。

紫发女子闻言惊诧地转过头，与宿雅目光相接……

“你知道我失忆的事？”

【TBC】


	3. n+2

宿雅冲着席鸯挑了挑眉，不疾不徐地说：“这也不是什么难发现的事。我原本猜你想隐瞒自己的出处才胡扯自己从东部来，但奇怪的是你对某个时间点之后的东部了解很深，在此之前的事却只知道书上记载的那些，口口相传的轶事一概不知。更奇怪的是东部史书你事无巨细全都会读，还找我借过私人藏书。如果你不是从东部来的，很难只是为了兴趣这么拼吧，看起来真的是在调查很重要的事。”

紫发女子眨了眨眼，灵机一动开口追问:“某个时间点？某个时间点是什么时候，发生过什么大事吗？”

不想话音未落就被巫女白了一眼:“你还真当我傻听不出你套我话呢。”

席鸯见套话一秒失败，干脆抱着宿雅的胳膊开始耍赖：“哎呀宿雅姐姐既然都打算帮我了，那还卖什么关子嘛！”

小个子巫女“哎”了一声，立刻把手抽了回来：“什么打算帮你，你还没答应我做实验呢。”

“哎呀我答应还不行吗，到底发生过什么大事啊，姐姐倒是说啊。”席鸯急了，又不敢惹宿雅生气，只好忐忑不安地拽着人家的袖子。

娇小女子笑了一声，转身看着瞪着一双大眼睛的席鸯：“这是你亲口承诺的，可不能反悔哦。”

席鸯故作潇洒地把紫色的长发甩到肩后，直接牵起宿雅的手勾着尾指：“我好歹也是龙啊，当然一言九鼎！”

宿雅愣了一下，旋即微笑着扯了扯尾指：“好好好，我信你。”

“所以！”席鸯忽然弯腰把脸凑得很近，冲着巫女露出一副纯真可爱的表情急切追问，“某个时间点！”

“你好烦哦……”对方突然拉近距离把宿雅吓了一跳，她赶紧往后退了一步，微微蹙着可爱的浓眉。

“不好意思咯。”席鸯吐了吐舌头，表情完全看不出有任何不好意思。

宿雅看着她调皮的样子觉得又好气又好笑还想接着调侃，但想起还有很多正事要谈，就拉她坐在了桌边：“你记得自己失忆之后在什么地方醒来的吗？”

紫发女子翘着二郎腿，一只手撑着脸颊回忆着：“是东部离驻军营地不远的山里……当时只有我，那里似乎也不是龙巢……反正和书上看的龙巢不一样。”

娇小女子发现那件不合身的睡袍下摆太短，便尴尬地轻咳了一声别开眼提醒道：“腿，腿放下来。”

“啊？哦。”席鸯没听她的，只是把桌布掀起来盖在腿上接着说，“然后东部不是很冷嘛，我是被冻醒的……”

“笑死，喷火龙被冻醒！”宿雅笑趴在了桌上，被一脸不满的席鸯弹了脑门。她第一巫女从不吃亏，一手捂着额头一手去掐席鸯的胳膊，被席鸯一把握住手腕，两个人就隔着桌子打闹了起来。

“你个小龙还打算造反了不成！”宿雅手劲没有席鸯大，怎么都抽不回手，她急了，跳起来想挣脱。

“谁让你总是笑话我，龙不要脸的嘛！”席鸯坚决不松手。

“哇好疼……”宿雅发现蛮力比不过席鸯，就装出一副吃痛的表情，对方立刻慌了赶紧松开了手。

“没事吧？对不起对不起。”紫发女子小心地捧起她的皓腕，还煞有介事地吹了吹，“不疼了吧？”

宿雅一时语塞，她想吐槽席鸯这不知从哪学来的哄小孩的办法，又觉得对方很可爱，同时还有一种说不上的感觉，有些尴尬又有点开心。

仗着席鸯的反射弧有赤道那么长、还没觉得有什么好尴尬的，宿雅赶紧把话题拉了回来：“那什么，那你醒来是人还是龙？”

席鸯下意识捏着宿雅的手，一边捏一边说：“龙啊……飞了好久，翅膀都快飞断了才飞到最近的城镇。”

这都什么奇奇怪怪的小动作……宿雅靠在桌边低头看着席鸯毫不自觉地继续捏着她的手，心里犯嘀咕。

“还好本龙天资聪慧，没花多久就混进人堆里了。”席鸯扬起下巴闭着眼睛骄傲地说，一边说还一边捏。

“还不是因为小，人都发现不了你在偷看……”巫女反手捏了捏她的虎口，见席鸯正要发作，立刻伸出食指竖在她唇前，“诶，还想不想听‘某个时间点’发生的大事了？”

“听！”对方毫不犹豫地回答，但紧接着，她感觉手指一凉……出乎意料地，席鸯舔了她一下。

“喂！”宿雅皱着眉拽过桌布擦手，席鸯赶紧放下翘着的二郎腿把睡袍略短的下摆扯了上来，见她手忙脚乱还在傻笑的样子，巫女也忍俊不禁，“你到底是龙还是蜥蜴啊！”

“龙龙龙，宿雅姐姐快说！”席鸯不停催促着。

“嗯……五年前，我刚从巫师学院毕业的时候听说过东部有一条恶龙出没，令当地驻军很头痛，但不知怎么就突然消失了。因为没有造成任何损失，所以这件事渐渐就被人淡忘了。”宿雅抱臂侧目看着席鸯，饶有兴味地眨了眨眼，“看来你原本的体型并不是这么小呢。”

看到席鸯闪烁着灼灼目光的眼眸，宿雅忽然觉得，这大概是她见过最美的一双眉眼了。

【TBC】


End file.
